Darkness Has Come Upon...
by FFg64 the Vicious
Summary: thus it begins....The Darkness has started to rise....


Darkness Has Come Upon...  
A story of survival  
  
  
A/n: If you thought my last stories were weird, you haven't seen nothing yet....  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't care.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
As the grave robber ran down the dark corridor, she prayed that the shadows behind her were not there. She nervously clutched the golden statue that she had stolen. There was a metal on metal sound as her ring tapped into the statue.  
  
"Is it really worth it?" She asked herself. There was a earsplitting scream behind her that woke her from her daze as she continued to run. She could feel their breath on her back, coming closer, getting nearer...  
So she made the only mistake she could. She looked back. She looked back and so she couldn't she the loose gravel that lay ahead of her. When she turned back around to look, she realized her mistake. The only thing that came to mind was...  
  
"I'm going to die here." She tripped and fell as the monsters of the darkness came upon her.  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
"I just can not see how Lady Jino could just disappear while estimating the damage done by grave robbers to the Royal Tomb. It just doesn't happen like that. People just don't disappear." The Queen pleaded with her husband. "At least try to look for her."  
  
"And who do you think would actually go down into the tomb? Even if I ordered someone to, you know that its cursed."  
  
"Well find someone who doesn't have a fear of the supernatural. That or an Atheist. Just do something!" The Queen took her husbands arm, waiting for a response. She smiled. " I'll go down there by myself if I have too." Her tone of voice and the icy gaze that Queen Alicia gave her husband made him rethink his decision. He pulled his hand away from his wife of five years, sighing.  
  
"It still leaves us with a obstacle. Who do we send? Everyone knows the tale of the tomb-"  
  
"-Everyone but me. I need to know."  
  
"No I think you-"  
  
"-I will find out that tale even if I have to hire a Gerudo to torture you until you let me hear it. Now call the Harper." The King gave his wife a pained look, and called for his Harper. A squire came instead.  
  
"Your Highness, he has left for his journey, along with his partner, the archer."  
  
"Send a message. We need him now." The Queen answered for her husband. The Squire gave a surprised look, mostly for the Queen answering. "Stop gawking and do it." The squire bowed and left, to find a message to take the message.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that." the King smiled  
  
"What?" She turned to her husband  
  
"Answering for me. People will get the wrong idea and think I'm being ruled by my wife." He smiled  
  
*~~~~*  
  
Sheik fidgety rolled his fingers over his Harp. "I don't know why you take me here."  
  
"Shhh. You'll scare the fish." The blond elf hushed his friend  
  
"What fish? We've been sitting here for hours and nothing is biting. Not even a damned Loach!"  
  
"Touchy aren't we?"  
  
"I hate fishing. All you do is sit there." Sheik raised his hands, making a motion like he was holding a fishing rod. "Oh look, I'm so intelligent. I can sit and hold a rod. I can jerk it a little. Is that a bite? No, it just got hung on a piece of shit that is sunk on the bottom of the lake, because you people can't take care of anything!" Sheik puffed, causing Link to look up at his Friend.  
  
"You've been eating the coffee beans again, haven't you?" That caused Sheik to snarl at his friend, along with a few Shieken curses.  
  
"Careful, your rocking the-" Link never did finish his sentence, due to the fact the boat flipped due to the Sheiken's movement.  
  
"Way to go. Ass." Link charmed, dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"Oh, your pushing it." Sheik spit out a tadpole, and pushed Link.  
  
"Why don't you make it a perfect run and lose the fishing gear too, eh?" Link pushed back.  
  
"Fine, I will!" Sheik through the pole into the deep waters of the lake.  
  
"Perfect. Just perfect. Now what are we going to do?" Link skimmed the water onto Sheik.  
  
"How about swimming to shore and getting something to eat?"  
  
"Brilliant. Except all the food is on the bottom of the lake now!"  
  
"Oh. Well I never wanted to come in the first place!"   
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
"Cause your always getting into trouble!"  
  
"That's it!" Link screamed and dived on top of Link, taking him under. Sheik surfaced and punched Link in the stomach.  
  
"Oh, and I've been meaning to tell you, your voice sounds like a girls!" Sheik screamed at Link, causing Link to tackle Sheik, making them both go under. Link surfaced after a minute.  
  
"And your hair looks like its been run through with a Moblin!" Link yelled back, punching him in the face, causing his nose to bleed.  
  
"Is this bad time?" A voiced called from behind them, on the shore. "Should I come back after you two have obliterated each other? But I think you really need to hear this." Elosis, Links herald called.  
  
"No, now is fine." Link pushed Sheik off him, swimming to shore.  
  
"I think you need to read this." Elosis pulled a scroll out of his saddle bag, handing it to Link, who read it over. When he was done, Link handed it to Sheik, saying  
  
"I think our vacation is over. We've been called back to the castle." 


End file.
